V
by Alexandra Penelope Edwards
Summary: The first of a series of stories revolving around my OC, Vic and her adventures at Wammy's House. Vic is depressed and Matt, Mello, and Near decide to cheer her up. I suck at summaries. Enjoy:)


**V**

It was a gorgeous day at Wammy's House. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all the children were running around with smiles on their faces. Well, almost all the children.

In an empty common room, a young girl, no older than maybe thirteen or fourteen, sat alone, staring at a blank television set. Her name was Vic, or V as the other children had started to call her lately. She had short brown hair whose style resembled that of Mello's, wore square-rimmed glasses and hazel green eyes. Her dress attire was also similar to Mello's; a black t-shirt and black baggy pants worn even on this hot summer's day. She sighed to herself as she listened to the other children's laughter. She wasn't much of an outdoors person, always preferring the T.V, or a book to getting dirty outside. She wasn't that social either, never speaking unless spoken to, always preferring to work alone rather than in a large group. This was probably why she was the only child at Wammy's that was on good terms with Near.

Even though they never spoke, their respect for each other was plain to see. Her respect to the child that would one day succeed L, and his respect to one of the few people to have stood up to Mello, live to tell the tale, thenwin _his _respect (the only other people who had accomplished this amazing feat were Matt, and possibly, Near himself).

_Speaking of Near…_

"Afternoon Vic."

The young boy walked into the room and went to his toy box. He pulled out his usual blank puzzle with the L in the corner and began to connect the pieces with ease. Vic only muttered a barely audible "Hi Near" in return.

"Is something wrong Vic? You don't seem to be in a good mood."

"Nothing's wrong. I just get this way sometimes."

"Why don't you go outside and play. The fresh air will do you good."

"You're one to talk." For just a second, Vic thought she caught what could have been passed for as a chuckle from Near. She sighed and lied down on the couch. There were some few moments of peace and quiet before it was shattered by a loud opening and closing of the door, followed by two pairs of footsteps. Two boys, no older than herself came stomping into the room. These were Mello and Matt.

"Hey V, wanna play some Mario Kart?" Matt asked as Mello glared daggers at an ignoring Near. Aside from Near, the closest person to Vic was Matt. She had an interest in video games and when she had asked Matt to teach her how to play, he had kindly accepted. He had taken her under his wing and taught her everything from hidden passageways to cheat codes. Now Vic was an unstoppable gaming machine rivaling even Matt himself.

"No thanks. And don't call me V." Ever since Mello had snuck in a copy of "V for Vendetta" everyone had started calling her V.

"Why not? It's an awesome name."

"I just prefer my original one, thank you."

"What's with you?" Mello had now joined the conversation, having grown bored of staring at Near. He and Vic had a mutual respect for each other. The only reason they considered each other "friends" was because of their relationships with Matt. "You seem to be in a rather Near-ish mood today."

"It's nothing. I just don't feel like playing today."

"Whatsa matter? Afraid I'll beat ya?" Matt teased.

"No, I just don't feel like it."

"Come on."

"No."

"I'll let you have some of Mello's chocolate."

"What? She's not getting any of my chocolate!"

"I said NO!" Vic stood up and headed for the door. "Here. You can have the couch." With that, she left the room, closing the door firmly behind her. This caught everyone by surprise. Even Near looked up from his puzzle and stared at the door in shock. Like Near, Vic rarely ever showed any emotion, especially anger. And she never got snippy with anybody, always having an infinite patience. Their was a brief silence before Mello broke it.

"What the Hell is her problem!"

"Don't know." Matt gaped. "You don't think something's wrong with her do you?"

"Who cares?" Mello yelled. "That bitch can go and sulk all she wants to, just as long as she doesn't bother me." He flopped on to the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Was she acting like this earlier?" Matt turned and faced Near.

"Not in that way. She said she was feeling depressed, but she didn't say anything else."

"Depressed? What can she be depressed about?"

"Maybe she's lonely."

"Lonely? How can she be lonely?" Mello piped up. "She's friends with everybody in this place, the last thing I'd think she'd be is lonely." Mello had a point. One thing Vic was known for was her way to get along with everybody, even Mello and Near.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Matt headed for the door.

"Think I'll come too." Matt turned in surprise as Near walked towards him, a strand of white hair between his fingers. "I may not show it, but I care for her." Just as they were heading out, Matt glanced back at Mello.

"You commin'?"

"Why should I? I don't give a rats ass about that bitch."

"All right." Their was a soft _click_ as the door closed and then silence. Mello was alone in the common room with his television. A total of ten seconds passed before he pushed the off button, and ran out the door, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"So, you've decided to join us?"

"Shut up."

"What made you change your mind?" Matt's eyes flicked in Mello's direction as they made their way up the stairs to Vic's room.

"Don't know. Guess I had nothing better to do." Matt knew that this was a flat-out lie, but he didn't press the issue any further.

"I'm glad you came though, it'll help now that we have an extra set of hands."

"Huh?"

"I have an idea on how we can make Vic feel better."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" They were now in front of Vic's bedroom door.

"Positive. It worked on you didn't it?"

"Shut up!"

"Both of you be quiet." Matt and Mello shushed themselves as Near raised a small hand and knocked on the door. "Remember what we planned." Near whispered.

Before Mello could start another verbal assault, the door opened a crack and they saw a pair of hazel-green eyes peeking out at them.

"Yes?"

"Hey Vic." Matt said. "Can we come in?" Her eyes widened a bit in mild surprise, but it quickly passed and she opened the door wider, permitting them entry. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She quickly closed the door behind them and sat down on the bed. "What do you want?"

"We were wondering if anything was wrong. You didn't seem like yourself down there." Matt sat on her left while Mello sat on her right. Near had plopped on the floor next to Vic's legs.

"Oh, that." She lowered her head and stared at her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I just wasn't feeling well."

"Is something wrong?" Near asked.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourselves with." She started wringing her hands. Mello and Matt gave each other a nervous glance before continuing.

"Vic," Matt started as he placed a gentle and caring hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped up at the sudden physical contact. "we're your friends. We're here for you. If something's bothering you, you can tell us." He looked to the others for support. Mello reluctantly swung an arm around her shoulders and Near placed a hand on her knee. She looked each of them in the eye, stunned.

"Wow…" She whispered. "I've never had this many friends that cared for me before." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She tried desperately to hold them back, but with little success. To everyone's surprise it was Mello that wiped the tears away.

"Hey now, there's no need for that. I don't like all this mushy gushy stuff."

"Sorry."

"Not your fault." Mello reached up and gently ruffled Vic's hair. "You may be a smart-ass with a sharp tongue, but you're still Matt's friend." He smiled down at her, not the creepy mischievous smirk he usually gave her, but a real smile with love and care. "And a friend of Matt's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks Mello."

"Don't mention it." He leaned down close and hissed in Vic's ear. "Seriously, don't mention it. If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you."

"Okay."

"Don't scare her Mello." Near quipped, having heard the threat. "We're trying to make her feel better, remember?" A small grunt was all Near got in response.

"I can't believe you did this for me. I didn't know you cared so much." More tears were starting to appear again and she closed her eyes to hold them back. "It's just…" She choked back a sob. "No one's ever done something like this for me." She then felt something she had never felt before: two pairs of arms wrapping around her, and one around her legs. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the middle of a group hug.

She didn't bother trying to hide her tears. She closed her eyes in happiness as she let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. She tried to hug them all at once but this was impossible, so she just wrapped her arms around Matt and Mello's shoulders while bending down to give Near a kiss on the head.

"Thanks guys." She smiled weakly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It gets better." She looked up at Matt curiously. There was no way this could possibly get any better. He smiled at the others. "Ready?"

"Ready." Near said as he tightened his hold on Vic's legs.

"Ready." Vic thought for a moment that their was a twinge of doubt in Mello's voice. But before she could think about it any longer she felt herself being pushed backwards onto her bed, and strong arms pin her hands above her head.

"What the-?" Matt was now kneeling on top of her while Mello held her arms and Near moved her legs onto the bed and climbed up. "Guys? What are you doing?"

"Trust me Vic, you'll thank us later." Matt grinned down at her and started twiddling his fingers along her sides. She giggled and squirmed at the touch, but she couldn't move much. She tried to kick at him, but Near quickly grabbed her legs and started playing with her toes. The giggles soon turned to laughter.

"Guyshahahahahaaa! Stohahahahahahpp! Hahahahahahaaahaha!" Her laughter reached a new octave as Matt worked his way up her ribcage and into her underarms. "Nohohohohohoooo! Not therehahahahahahahahaha!" Seeing this as a plus, Matt tickled harder and faster at her underarms while Near used his fingers to stroke the soles of her feet. "!"

"Here Mells, why don't you try?" Matt stopped momentarily as he took hold of Vic's hands and let Mello take over. Vic turned her head so she could see the upside down Mello leering down at her.

"My pleasure." He poked her in the ribs a few times, enjoying the sight of her resistence. He then started squeezing and scratching at her hips, testing to see what kind of reaction he would get out of her. She giggled helplessly at the torment of Mello's fingers, not helping but to enjoy the delightfullness of being tickled.

A few minutes later, her face was turning bright red and tears were starting to seep down her cheeks.

"We should stop now." Vic couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It had been a long time since she'd had this much fun. Matt let go of her arms and Near released her feet. She layed there, still giggling as Near crawled over to her.

"Feel better Vic?" He asked innocently. Instead of a yes or no, Vic grabbed Near and pulled him down in a fierce hug.

"Much better, thanks." She then sat up and gave Matt and Mello a hug each. "You're going to do that whenever I'm depressed now aren't you?"

"Perhaps, but how about we play some Mario Kart, huh? Whatdya say?" Matt gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Sure." She said as she returned the punch. "But first…" She tackled Matt and started to tickle him playfully.

"Heyhahahahahahahhaha! Whahahahahaht's thehahahahahha big ideahahahahah?" He giggled and turned under her fingers, but she didn't let up.

"I've always believed in repaying others for kind deeds." She looked up at Near and Mello. "Care to join me?" They both smiled as they started to tickle Matt senseless.


End file.
